Gwiazda Południa/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Gwiazda Południa Pierwsza próba. Z rana następnego dnia udali się obaj wspólnicy do pracy. Udział ich znajdował się na samym brzegu kopji i z tej przyczyny, podług teorji Cyprjana, powinien mieć bogatą zawartość. Szkoda tylko, że był już wyeksploatowany prawie do 50 metrów głębokości. Zatrudnienie kopacza jest bardzo proste. Odbija on okutym drągiem i motyką nie wielką przestrzeń kamienistego gruntu i następnie przy pomocy drucianej liny wyciąga na górę skórzane wiadra, napełnione ziemią. Wykopany piasek, wspólnicy ładowali na taczki i zwozili do chatki Tomasza, gdzie oczyściwszy z większych kamieni, sypano go na sita o drobnych otworach. Gdy kurz i piasek zostały odłączone, drobne kamyczki wysypywano na stół, przy którym zasiedli obaj wspólnicy i przeglądali je starannie. Przysuwali do siebie kamyki blaszaną grabką, po zbadaniu rzucali je pod stół, skąd po nagromadzeniu większej ilości, wynosili gdziekolwiek. Staranny ten przegląd miał na celu niepominięcie djamentu, chociażby najmniejszych rozmiarów. Jakże czuli się szczęśliwi, gdy całodzienna ich praca uwieńczoną została choć małym rezultatem, bo ileż razy spotkał ich zawód! Cyprjana zwłaszcza prześladowała fatalność. Jeżeli pomiędzy przebieranymi kamykami trafił się djament, to zawsze prawie Tomasz wpierw go spostrzegł i na własność zabierał. Pierwszą zdobyczą Cyprjana był mały kamień wagi 1/2 karata (karat = 4 granom i odpowiada wadze 1/5 gramma). Djament czysty bez koloru, wagi 1 karata ceni się po oszlifowaniu 200 franków, a im większy jest kamień, tem wartość jego wzmaga się w stosunku dziesięciokrotnego powiększenia ceny. Jeżeli zatem kamień jednokaratowy wart jest 200 fr., to 10 karatowy 20,000 fr. czyli sto razy więcej. Kryształki 10 karatowe, a nawet jedno karatowe, trafiają się bardzo rzadko, dlatego też są tak cenione. Dodać jeszcze należy, że djamenty znalezione w Gryqualandzie mają odcień żółtawy, co zmniejsza znacznie ich wartość. Znalezienie kamyka, wagi 1/6 karata, jest zaprawdę zbyt małem wynagrodzeniem za całotygodniową pracę, oburzał się w duchu Cyprjan; tyleż bym zarobił, uprawiając rolę lub pasąc trzodę. Jednakże nie tracił jeszcze nadziei, tej nieodłącznej towarzyszki każdego kopacza, że dziś, jutro, wreszcie w ciągu miesiąca, znajdzie cenny, duży kamień. Tomasz na nic uwagi nie zwracał i pracował wytrwale jak maszyna raz w ruch puszczona. Wspólnicy śniadali razem pod gołem niebem, racząc się chlebem i piwem; do obiadu zasiadali ze wszystkimi kopaczami, a wieczorem, gdy Tomasz udawał się do sali bilardowej, Cyprjan odwiedzał p. Watkinsa. Na fermie Cyprjan często zastawał Jamesa Hilton, dużego chłopca z rudą czupryną i bardzo białą cerą, usianą piegami. Młodzieniec ten cieszył się widocznie względami pana Watkinsa, bo dzielnie mu dotrzymywał placu, pijąc z nim dżyn i paląc ordynaryjny knaster. Pannie Alicji musiał się Hilton mniej podobać, bo z widoczną niechęcią słuchała płaskich komplimentów, jakie jej prawił i płytką gawędę, którą prowadził z jej ojcem. Cyprjan zaś wprost znosić nie mógł jego obecności w tem miejscu i, często powstrzymując się od wybuchu, uciekał, żegnając się spiesznie. Francuz jakoś dziś nie w humorze, mawiał wówczas p. Watkins, mrugając na Hiltona, widocznie mu djamenty same do kieszeni wejść nie chcą. Hilton na ten dowcip wybuchał hałaśliwym, ordynaryjnym śmiechem. Cyprjan uciekał wówczas zwykłe do starego poczciwego boera. imieniem Jacobus Wandergaart, mieszkającego w pobliżu kopalni. Starzec ten, którego nazwiskiem ochrzczoną była kopalnia, posiadał niegdyś koncesję na grunta zajmowane teraz przez kopalnie Watkinsa, który mu je wydarł przemocą. Wandergaart zrujnowany obecnie, zamieszkał w glinianej lepiance i zarabiał na życie szlifowaniem kamieni, którego to rzemiosła nauczył się w swojem rodzinnem mieście, Amsterdamie. Kopacze często przynosili doń djamenty do oszlifowania, a staremu, który poprzednio był bardzo wprawny w swem rzemiośle, obecnie coraz trudniej przychodziło wywiązywać się godnie ze swego zadania. Cyprjan poznał go wtedy, gdy mu szlifował pierwszy znaleziony djament dla osadzenia w pierścionek i od razu bardzo go polubił. Chętnie zachodził do staruszka, aby z nim godzinę pogawędzić albo przyglądać się pracy szlifierza. W swej skromnej pracowni z siwą brodą i łysą czaszką, przykrytą aksamitną czapeczką, wielkiemi okularami na długim nosie, pośród dziwacznych narzędzi i flaszeczek o tajemniczych płynach, wyglądał jak alchemik z XV wieku. W przytwierdzonej do okna kopance leżały powierzone mu djamenty, często znacznej wartości. Djamenty podług kształtu, jakiego nabierają po obrobieniu noszą nazwy: djamentu, rozety, brylantu pojedynczego, podwójnego, brioletty i pendeloque. Podczas roboty Wandergaart był bardzo rozmowny i opowiadał zajmujące historje o południowej Afryce, w której już od lat 40 przemieszkiwał. Najczęstszym tematem opowiadań starego były patriotyczne i osobiste krzywdy przez niego doznane. Anglicy byli w jego oczach największymi złodziejami. Nie można się temu dziwić, powtarzał chętnie, iż amerykanie oderwali się od nich, tak też wkrótce uczynią Indje i Australja. Bo też który naród chciałby się poddać podobnej tyranji? – O panie Méré, gdyby świat znał wszystkie bezprawia, które, dumni ze swej morskiej potęgi i bogactw, anglicy popełnili i popełniają, nie miałaby ludzka mowa dość obelżywych wyrazów, aby nimi cisnąć im w oczy! Czy chcesz pan dowiedzieć się, co oni mnie zrobili? Posłuchaj i wówczas osądzisz, jaką jest ich sprawiedliwość! Po zapewnieniu Cyprjana, że chętnie słuchać będzie, stary rozpoczął następującą opowieść: Urodziłem się w Amsterdamie w roku 1806; tam też uczyłem się mego rzemiosła. Dziecinne lata przepędziłem na Przylądku Dobrej Nadziei, dokąd rodzice moi wyemigrowali już od dłuższego czasu. Byliśmy holendrami, dumnymi ze swego pochodzenia, gdy w tem Anglja prowizorycznie, jak to się zdawało, nas zaanektowała! John Bull jednakże nie puszcza, co raz chwycił w paszczę i kongres, obradujący w 1815 r. w Europie, uznał nas urzędownie jako poddanych Wielkiej Brytanji. Pytam się pana, jakiem prawem Europa miesza się do naszych siedzib w Afryce? Niech się kłopocze o swych poddanych angielskich, ale my anglikami być nie chcemy! W przekonaniu, iż Afryka jest dość dużą, aby nam niepodległą zapewnić ojczyznę, opuściliśmy Przylądek i powędrowaliśmy na północ, w głąb dzikiego kraju. Nazwano nas boerami, czyli chłopami, Voortrekkerami t. j. pionerami. Zaledwieśmy, ciężko pracując, zapewnili sobie niezależne istnienie, już rząd angielski rości pretensje do nas, jakbyśmy byli angielskimi poddanymi. To było przyczyną wielkiej naszej emigracji w 1833 r. Na nowo opuściliśmy wszyscy kraj przez nas uprawiany i, zabrawszy na wozy naczynia domowe i narzędzia, puściliśmy się w głąb pustyni. W owym czasie przestrzeń kraju Natal była prawie bezludną, bo krwiożerczy król tamtejszy Tchaka, prawdziwy Attyla zuluski, wymordował około miljona ludzi. Działo się to pomiędzy rokiem 1812 a 1828. Dziki następca jego Dingaan pozwolił nam jednakże założyć w swym kraju siedziby, w miejscowości, gdzie obecnie wznoszą się miasto Durban i port Natal. Wiadomo jednak było, że podły Dingaan zamyślał nas złupić, gdy praca nasza przyniesie owoce. Każdy też uzbrajał się jak mógł i tylko dzięki nadludzkiej odwadze, odpierając setki napaści, przy których żony i dzieci biły się przy naszym boku, zostaliśmy w posiadaniu ziemi, zroszonej krwawym potem. Zaledwie jednak czarny despota został przez nas obezwładniony, a już gubernator Kapsztadu przysyła wojsko, aby w imieniu królowej angielskiej objąć w posiadanie kraj Natal! Nie chciano nas wypuścić z angielskiej opieki! działo się to w roku 1842. Inni nasi rodacy w tym czasie zdobyli Transwaal, nad rzeką Orange, gdzie po zaciętej walce pokonali despotę, imieniem Moselekatze. I im też anglicy bez ceremonji, na mocy zwykłego rozkazu dziennego, zabrali nową ojczyznę, kosztem tylu ofiar zdobytą. Opuszczę wszelkie szczegóły. Walka trwała lat 20. Cofaliśmy się wciąż na północ, a Anglja systematycznie wyciągała za nami swą chciwą łapę, jakby za niewolnikami, którzy zostają własnością swego pana, chociaż zmienią miejsce pobytu. Nareszcie, po krwawych utarczkach i niewypowiedzianych trudach, udało nam się pozyskać uznanie niepodległości dla Wolnego Związku Orange. Przez królową Wiktorję dnia 8 Kwietnia roku 1854 podpisana proklamacja zapewniła nam niepodległość naszego kraju i prawo samorządu. Ustanowiliśmy formę rządu republikańską. Doskonała nauka szkolna, dostępna dla wszystkich warstw ludności, ściśle przestrzegana sprawiedliwość, mogły służyć za wzór dla krajów, które się pod względem cywilizacji miały za daleko wyższe od naszego małego państewka, w południowej Afryce. Gryqualand był częścią naszego kraju. Tutaj osiedliłem się z żoną i dwojgiem dzieci. Mój kraal, albo obejście, zajmował przestrzeń kopalni, w której pan obecnie pracujesz. W dziesięć lat później osiedlił się tu John Watkins. Wówczas nikt nie podejrzywał jeszcze istnienia djamentów pod naszemi stopami, dopiero w 1867 r. rozeszła się wieść o tem. Pewien boer z nad brzegów rzeki Hart znalazł djamenty w glinianej ścianie swej chaty, a nawet w nawozie strusiBoer ten nazywał się Jakobs. Niejaki Niekirk, kupiec z towarzyszem swym O. Reilly, odpoczywając podczas wędrówki w chacie Jakobsa, zauważył szczególnego rodzaju kamień, którym dzieci się bawiły. Kupił go za kilka sousów, a następnie sprzedał za 12,500 fr. sir Philipowi Wodehouse, gubernatorowi Kapsztadu. Kamień ten po obrobieniu posłany został przez właściciela na wystawę paryzką, w r. 1867, gdzie znalazł poczesne miejsce wśród innych drogich kamieni, od tej pory wydobywa się z pól Gryqualandu djamentów rocznie za 82000,000 fr.. Wówczas wierny swemu zwyczajowi, nie szanując umów, ani praw, rząd angielski oświadczył, że Gryqualand jest jego własnością. Daremnie republika protestowała, chcieliśmy spór nasz oddać pod sąd mocarstw europejskich, – Anglja odrzuciła wszelkie pośrednictwo i po prosta obsadziła kraj nasz wojskiem. Można było przypuścić, że szlachetni lordowie nie naruszą przynajmniej mienia osób prywatnych, ale i to zawiodło. W tym czasie zostałem osierocony; straszna epidemja pozbawiła mnie żony i dzieci. Byłem tak złamany tym ciosem, iż, brakło mi sił do szukania nowej ojczyzny, siódmej już z rzędu, zostałem tedy w Gryqualandzie. Prawie jedyny byłem, który się nie poddał gorączce poszukiwania djamentów. Uprawiałem nadal ogród warzywny, jakby nie wiedząc o istnieniu kopalni, Du Toits Pan, oddalonej o parę set kroków od mojej posiadłości. Wyobraź pan sobie zdziwienie moje, gdy pewnego ranka ujrzałem mur z kamieni, otaczający obejście, rozwalony podczas nocy i odsunięty na 300 metrów dalej na wschód. Na tem zaś miejscu stał płot świeżo postawiony przez Watkinsa, obejmujący moje grunty i łącząc je w ten sposób z gruntami jego. Na moją skargę, rabuś ten odpowiedział śmiechem, a gdy mu zagroziłem sądem, radził, abym się do niego jak najprędzej udał. W tydzień potem zagadka stała się dla mnie zrozumiałą. Grunt wydarty mi przez Watkinsa zawierał pokłady djamentowe, gdy anglik to zmiarkował, udał się do Kimberley, aby kopalnię zapisać urzędownie na swoje imię. Zaskarżyłem go więc. Obyś się panie Méré nigdy nie dowiedział, co to kosztuje skarżyć kogo w Anglji. Powoli traciłem konie, woły, owce, narzędzia i statki; nareszcie ubranie, aby tuczyć te pijawki, które pełnią obowiązki solicytorów, attornejów, szeryfów i t. d. Nakoniec, po roku wszelakich matactw, próżnych oczekiwań, sprawa została uregulowaną. Proces przegrałem i zrujnowany byłem doszczętnie! Wyrok opiewał, że pretensje moje są nieuzasadnione, szczegółowego zaś rozgraniczenia naszych posiadłości sąd na razie nie jest w stanie dokonać; ustanawia zaś na przyszłość linję graniczną pod 25° na zachód od Greenwich. Przestrzeń położona na zachód tej linji ma należeć do Johna Watkins, a wschodnia do Jakobusa Wandergaart. Kopalnia tem samem przyznaną została Watkinsowi! Jednakże, jakby przez sprawiedliwość Boską, na przekór wyrokom sądów, kopalnię do dnia dzisiejszego zwą Wandergaart-Kopją! No, przyznaj pan teraz, czyż nie mam słuszności, utrzymując, iż wszyscy anglicy są złodziejami? – kończył swoje niestety, aż nazbyt prawdziwe opowiadanie stary boer. ----